Mirrors
by DeathsDragon
Summary: Song Fic. He had let him down. He’d let him die and now life was hollow. Character death 1x2 [I never thought I’d get this done.]


Title: Mirrors.

Notes: I was watching the rasmus video and I love d the mirror theme…

_No sleep  
no sleep until I am done with finding the answer  
won't stop  
won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer  
sometimes  
I feel I going down and so disconnected  
somehow  
I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

Strange stories always start with a strange setting.

This stories strange setting is a house that is rumoured to be over seven centuries old. Inside many things have happened, many people have claimed many strange things happened inside that house. The story I'm to tell is one of the many yet I think it's one of the more believable, and if you knew me you'd agree. Those who don't? Well, you're lucky there.

You see, it starts when a young boy is running from a large gang of men, and by boyI mean a sixteen year old homeless thief and a large group of half drunken soldiers who wanted to have some fun with the street boy.

_I been watching__  
__I been waiting_  
_in the shadows all my time_  
_I been searching_  
_I been living_  
_for tomorrows all my life_

Duo was running. Right now running was all he knew and for the last half hour all he could remember.

It seems they weren't as drunk as he'd hoped and all this running was making them sober and angry. They had picked him out as he was crowd walking, some how spotted him as he was moving from random person to random person, pick-pocketing those he could just to see if he still had the skill.

It had started as a game to begin with, as always. He was a terrorist,and he thoughthewas starting to get sloppy, every since he'd let himself and his team mates get caught... Then he'd been spotted and it becameanothergame.Dodging the bad guys was always a game when he was working, the fact that they had guns and could kill him, just gave the new game another angle.

But he hadn't played in ages, not since he had let the side down.

_In the shadows_

_In the shadows_

_they say  
that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe  
but I  
I rather kill myself then turn into there slave  
sometimes  
I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
somehow  
I just don't wanne stay and wait for a wonder_

They had chased him out of his territory and now he was running threw the oldest area of the earth town, looking for anywhere he could hide. It was then he spotted the dark looking house. It loomed almost invisibly in the darkness, but the shadow it seemed to cast over the soul and the empty houses next to it attacked him to it.

Changing direction, he ran towards it. He didn't even have to hope for a way in as gust of wind made a couple of the loose planks creak, showing him the way inside the old wooden heap. With one last look behind him at the slowing guards, he practically dived for the small hole, making it threw, rolling and looking around in the darkness.

There were no street lights round here so there was no light to hinder his night vision, but the darkness around him intensified as he stayed still, waiting to adapt to the blackness. Listening he heard only his breath and his pounding heart beat, masking out the other sounds he was trying to listen for, the sounds of other people in the house.

_I been watching__  
__I been waiting_  
_in the shadows all my time_  
_I been searching_  
_I been living_  
_for tomorrows all my life _

_Lately I been walking walking in circles, watching waiting for something__  
__feel me touch me feel me, come take me higher_

There were others.

After looking around, Duo saw that he was lucky to have landed where he did because the age of the house had rotted away most of the stable flooring and walls. Making his way around, the only hiding place he could find led up stairs. Muttering almost silently to him about feeling ridicules to be scared of the dark and that he was praying the wood wasn't **that** old. He also whispered that he wished Hee- but he stopped himself asa wave of pain stabbed threw his heart.

"Bad Duo, don't think of that." He said firmly in the darkness, coming to the top of the stairs and seeing movement. He froze but then laughing silently to himself, he cussedhimself"a mirror baka!" Leaning closer to it he looked at his dark reflection in the almost new looking glass. "He would have said that too..."

As he looked, the dust in the air started to move.

Figures appeared and danced.

Twirling.

Moving.

And there in the middle of them all was his blue eyed angel, his arms stretched out as he sung silent words to him threw the glass. He was dressed in tight black jeans, a loose green sleeveless shirt open on his chest and his eyes were staring right at him. _'Duo...'_

"Shit!" He almost shouted out loud as the air in the house whispered his name, making him jump and making a chunk of wood underneath him snap. Regaining his balance quickly, he looked back at the mirror to see only years of grim on its surface. "Wha-?" He cut it short as he heard the loud sound of boards breaking and men swearing.

"I'm gonna get that pretty little ass!" Snarled one of the voice below, making Duo swallow hard in fear and shock. He knew they wanted to beat seven hells of shit into him for smart mouthing them, robbing them and then running, but he didn't think- oh god!

_'Hide!' _

_I been watching__  
__I been waiting_  
_in the shadows all my time_  
_I been searching_  
_I been living_  
_for tomorrows all my life _

Running into the only room, panic and adrenaline running threw his veins as he realized he'd cornered himself, he fought the tears and looked around the room, turning slowly. Opposite the door, was a large mirror. It covered the one wall.

It looked aged around the edges, dirty but not broken. Moving closer he noticed his reflection again, titling his head to the side and sadly liking the way the tears caught the light strip of moon light on the mirror. The white moon light was coming in threw a crack in the many boards out side the house, and it made his violet eyes seem to glow in the darkness.

"Well Heero, it seems that I'm dead now. It's patheic to die like this..." He smiled to himself, almost laughing. "I remember you always were amazed about how I had purple eyes, I wish you'd loved them I like loved yours." His voice almost echoed in the darkness, empty house, the only noise coming from the men banging around down stairs.

But as he looking longer at the mirror, he saw the figures there again. Still dancing to the same song, still singing along to it, and his Heero was still there in the middle of it all. His eyes looking at him longingly. He was only inches away from the mirrors surface now, not even realizing he must have moved with out thinking.

Raising one hand up, he hesitated before pressing it against the glass. Heero smiled at him on the other side, lifting a hand up and pressing it against his. Duo gasped as he felt the smooth palm and calloused fingers under him hand, bending his fingers and going into the glass, as Heero bent his, coming out the glass.

_'I've missed you my love, join me... I'll save you Duo.'_

"Heero!"

_I been watching__  
__I been waiting_  
_I been searching_  
_I been living for tomorrows_

The soldiers burst into the room, shouting loudly to each other. "Where'd that little fucker go!" Roared the loudest, hands in fists as the six of them looked around the room. It was the leader that called them over to look at the large image on the wall.

It looked almost like a large painting that had been done in the middle of a party; there were several couples that were caught in the motion of dancing together. And right in the middle, locked in an eternal, loving embrace was there thief and a taller boy with messy hair.

"Look," said the leader, pointing a torch at the brass inscription along the bottom. 'Group portrait of Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell, with friends Trowa Barton andQuatra Winner; Wufei andMeilan Chang and others. All fighters for peace against Oz.'

They gawped at the picture in silence. The date on it was 1867. But the people in the picture were wearing modern clothes.

_In the shadows_

The group heard happy joyful laughter echoing threw the house, sounding like several voice together before the floor gave way beneath them. Killing them all and making the happy couple in the middle of the painting, grin wider, turning to kiss each other for the first time...

_In the shadows__  
__I been waiting_


End file.
